Various types of erosion control blankets or mats have been developed. In use, blankets of this type are placed on the ground following excavation or the like to prevent erosion, retain moisture, and to protect the seeds from being blown away due to wind or weather. The blankets also prevent or reduce consumption of grass seeds by birds or other animals.
Known erosion control blankets may be made from straw or other material that is held together by a mesh including polymer net and polymer thread. The polymer net does not readily degrade, and the net may therefore remain for some time after the grass has begun to grow. The net tends to become entangled in lawn mowers, and may also pose a hazard for wildlife.